


Scrub-a-dub-dub

by baekstum



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Canon Compliant, M/M, Shower Sex, friendly handjobs, thats the fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-28
Updated: 2017-07-28
Packaged: 2018-12-07 22:59:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,782
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11633724
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/baekstum/pseuds/baekstum
Summary: Kyungsoo is stressed and Baekhyun gets a backscrub.





	Scrub-a-dub-dub

Kyungsoo heard the doorknob jiggle about 2 minutes into his shower.

_Fuck._

He honestly thought he had bought himself a good 10 minute shower after telling Sehun during their car ride home that Baekhyun was the one who ate his whole stock of cookies a month ago. He may have left out that Baekhyun had eaten them while they were both playing video games, and Kyungsoo himself had at least half of them. But he was feeling particularly grimy after their music show stage, and Baekhyun had won rock-paper-scissors for dibs on showering first. The last thing Kyungsoo saw before closing the bathroom door was Sehun sitting on Baekhyun’s chest as he lazily flipped through channels on the TV.

 

There was a click and door swung open, revealing a glaring Baekhyun. Kyungsoo turned to face the shower wall as Baekhyun closed the door behind him.

“You know, if you had just asked I would have let you shower first,” Baekhyun said in huff. Kyungsoo paused washing his hair to look behind him with his eyebrow raised. “Okay, I mean I would have let you shower first _with me_.” Baekhyun slipped out of his shirt and started to kick off his pants. Kyungsoo turned back around and rinsed his hair. “Now, you owe me a back scrub. Scoot over.”

Kyungsoo stepped to the side and handed Baekhyun his shampoo. He tried explaining himself. “Sorry, I just wanted a quick shower so I could go take a nap before we have to leave again in a couple of hours. I’ll tell Sehun I ate his snacks too so he doesn’t shun you for a week.”

Baekhyun sniffed. “It’s fine, he wouldn’t do that anyways. I already promised to buy him 2 more. Plus, he knows I give the best neck massages and he wouldn’t risk losing that during this comeback week.” He grabbed the scrubber and handed it to Kyungsoo before he turned around. “We’re all tired you know. That’s why we’ve got each other. To talk about things with. I know it’s been extra tough on you because you’ve got your actor stuff going on at the same time and all.”

“Which is why you’re letting me scrub your back now?” Kyungsoo questioned as he started on said task.

Baekhyun let out a laugh. “No, I’m gracing you with some 1-on-1 time to let you get anything you need to out. Also you’re the best at doing this.”

“Well thanks for the consideration, but all I need is some sleep. Our current schedule is knocking everyone out as soon as they rest their heads on something, but I’ve been having trouble getting to sleep.” Kyungsoo had finished about half of Baekhyun’s back by now.

Baekhyun was quiet for a couple of seconds before he responded. ”It’s because you’re not letting your stress out. There isn’t enough time for games or anime marathons like usual. I haven’t played league in like, 25 days. You know… there are other ways to help.” Kyungsoo stopped scrubbing.

“If you’re talking about your group jerk-off get togethers, no thanks.” Baekhyun would occasionally organize ‘relaxation’ time with the members he could gather. It involved sitting in their living fighting over which porn video to watch for 20 minutes, followed by Jongdae moving around too much and Chanyeol whimpering too loud.

“You’ve only been to one and that was ages ago!”

“Yeah, and it was my first and last because Jongdae almost got his load on my-”

“Okay okay so the group bonding isn’t for you! I wasn’t even talking about that anyways,.” Baekhyun explained. “I’m offering... just me.”

That surprised him a little. “Thanks Baek, but I’ve got my own hands. I know how to get myself off.” Kyungsoo tried to turn him back around to finish the scrub but Baekhyun grabbed his wrists. Kyungsoo would be getting annoyed if it wasn’t for the guy’s droopy, earnest eyes. There was some makeup leftover from what Baekhyun missed with his wipes that was now smudged and running from the water.

“But I’m like, the expert of dicks and have you seen my hands?” He held them up in front of Kyungsoo’s face and wiggled them. “They’re good hands. They look best playing the piano and touching dicks. It’d just be like... a bro-job. I would offer my mouth too but honestly you look like a thruster and I have to sing live tomorrow so that’s probably not the best-” Kyungsoo moved to cover the other's mouth and back him against the shower wall. “So definitely a thruster,” Baekhyun mumbled through his fingers.

“Shut up and let me think for a second,” Kyungsoo muttered, closing his eyes. If he was being honest with himself, it didn’t sound like a _horrible_ idea. It’d been awhile since the last time someone else touched him. And he liked Baekhyun, trusted him. He’s had enough late night chats with the other to know that they both feel the same way towards romantic relationships (avoiding them at all costs). He’s kissed Baekhyun before, drunk and not so drunk. Nothing had changed between them, it just felt nice sometimes. They never lasted more than a few seconds though. Sometimes Baekhyun would just grab his face and smooch him, like after winning a game together or when he has his glasses on, huddled under the covers intently watching a movie and looked ‘extra cute.’ Baekhyun’s mouth always found its way to somewhere on the members’ bodies. Baekhyun had always stated Kyungsoo’s mouth was his best asset, so that’s where he chooses. Kyungsoo never protested because he knew it never meant anything. He’s seen Baekhyun biting Sehun’s butt too many times to over think any nips Baekhyun gives to them.

He finally opened his eyes to see Baekhyun staring intently at his dick, seemingly sizing it up. He moved his hands to cup Baekhyun’s face and brought his attention to his face. “I’m going to kiss you.”

Baekhyun’s eyes widened, then drifted shut as Kyungsoo moved in. It was different than their usual celebratory or sloppy kisses. For one, they were naked and Kyungsoo was pretty aware of the water hitting his bare back. There wasn’t any accidental clashing of teeth from coming in too fast nor a smile on Baekhyun’s lips as Kyungsoo’s moved against his. Instead, he felt a sigh and Baekhyun’s hands gently rubbing his hip. There weren’t any magical sparks or fireworks. Kyungsoo’s pulse didn't change terribly when Baekhyun slipped his tongue into his mouth. It just felt… comforting. Similar to how it felt when Baekhyun would put his arm around Kyungsoo while they watched a movie together. Sharing warmth and touch.

 

Kyungsoo pulled away, having made his final decision, and grabbed one of Baekhyun’s hands from his hip. “If you really want to.. Go ahead.”

“You’re making it sound like you’re doing me a favor, like it’s not the other way around,” Baekhyun quipped. His smirk faded away as his hand hesitated above his dick. “You know, you’ve got a pretty good girth. If this turns out to be not-weird, we should try putting that in me.”

Kyungsoo’s response was taken from him as he sharply inhaled from Baekhyun’s sudden, firm grip on him. Baekhyun directed him with his other hand to lean against the shower wall, and started slowly stroking from his base to the tip. Kyungsoo stared at the image of Baekhyun’s slim fingers working him to hardness, breath starting to come out in shorter puffs. Baekhyun’s mouth found his neck, and his eyes fell closed, letting his head roll to the side for more access.

“Faster. We’re wasting a bunch of water,” Kyungsoo muttered.

“Mmm, environmentally conscience, even with my hand around your cock?” Baekhyun nipped his neck. “That’s hot.”

Baekhyun picked up his pace from then on, occasionally pausing to massage his balls or circle his thumb around the tip, dipping into his slit. Kyungsoo was starting to lose himself in it, hips thrusting up into Baekhyun’s hand on their own. Baekhyun crowded closer into his space until he could feel the other’s hardness against his hip. When did that happen? Baekhyun’s pace never faltered though, even as he started to move himself against Kyungsoo.

Kyungsoo moved his leg to give Baekhyun better access to straddle his thigh. Baekhyun, unable to keep quiet, let out little whimpers, similar to the ones he makes before drifting off to sleep, if a bit more desperate. He grabbed one of Kyungsoo’s hands and brought it to his mouth to suck on two of his thick fingers.

“Fuck, I’m close,” Kyungsoo grunted when he felt his gut starting to coil. Baekhyun continued to swirl his tongue around his digits and twisted his hand on each upstroke.

“Just let yourself go. I’ve got you.” One, two, three more tugs and Kyungsoo felt his balls tighten and let out a choked moan as he spilled over Baekhyun’s hand. He could feel Baekhyun rutting himself harder against him as his cock was still letting out small spurts of cum. He reached over and tweaked one of Baekhyun’s nipples, which led to Baekhyun letting out a surprised yelp-turned moan as his own release finally came. Kyungsoo grimaced down at his stomach where Baekhyun’s load landed and was grateful he could wash himself off immediately. He moved himself back under the spray and Baekhyun rested himself on his back, humming contentedly.

 

“Feel better?” Baekhyun asked.

“You got me off then humped my leg.”

“You’ve got great thighs! Was I supposed to just not?” Baekhyun reached over to turn off the water. “Look, I don’t know if you’re aware of it but your shoulders are more relaxed and you’ve got a stupid grin on your face. You’re welcome”

Damn it. Kyungsoo didn’t even realize he was smiling. Baekhyun grabbed Kyungsoo’s towel to pat down his hair and body quickly, then threw it at Kyungsoo’s face. “We’ve got a pretty busy schedule ahead of us. Don’t hesitate coming to my room for some cuddle time or a good blowjob. I really don’t mind. I… like pleasing people. If you haven’t noticed. It’s what makes me happy. And things belong in my mouth.” Baekhyun strode to the door, bare, as he didn’t bring himself a towel. “I’M NAKED. I’M COMING OUT NOW, AND I’M NAKED,” he yelled as he threw the door open, marching to his room, dick swinging.

 

Kyungsoo dried himself off and threw on his clothes. Once he was settling in for his nap that seemed to be creeping up on him rather quickly, he realized maybe Baekhyun’s method really did work. He… might take him up on his offer. Plus, Baekhyun always looked great with things in his mouth.

**Author's Note:**

> Uhhhhh this is my first thing ever (not counting my Jonas Brothers fic when I was 12), so like, here you go? I really couldn't get this scene out of my head ever since the Knowing Brothers interview. I want it to leave me in peace so, now there's this. Hopefully it will now be gone from my head. Probably not.  
> Will I ever write anything ever again? Depends very much on how much baeksoo continues to get under my skin, and also like, if anyone enjoys this lol. I'm pretty nervous o.o . Thanks for reading!! \\(^.^)/ *runs away*


End file.
